I've been looking for you forever
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Algunas veces se aprende a vivir mucho después de lo que se cree, así le paso a Blaine, pues supo lo que era vivir hasta que pudo escapar, lo encontró a el y se encontró a si mismo.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

** ¿Qué le paso a Blaine Anderson?**

**Era un dia soleado de verano y el evento mas importante de la temporada estaba ya listo para comenzar, el reloj de la gran metrópoli de Nueva York marcaba las doce del medio dia, las campanas de la iglesia retumbaban al unisonó anunciando que la ceremonia del dia estaba por comenzar.**

**La iglesia estaba repleta de personas, entre importantes empresarios, abogados, reporteros & familiares, todos reunidos ahí por una sola razón, el sello de la unión de dos importantes familias de empresarios de la ciudad; Los Anderson & los Montgomery Eran los anfitriones y los mas interesados del lugar, era el dia de la boda de sus hijos, el evento mejor planeado en los últimos diez años, simplemente era lo correcto para la sociedad.**

**Al pasar varios minutos los invitados comenzaron a preguntarse cosas, el evento estaba muy retrasado y eso comenzaba a alterar al señor Anderson pues su hijo era quien no se encontraba aun en la iglesia; Su nerviosismo se comenzó a notar después de quince minutos de espera, caminaba de un lado a otro por el bien adornado pasillo de la iglesia, su teléfono era maltratado por las múltiples veces que el señor lo marcaba esperando respuesta de su hijo pero nada ocurría. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos, los reporteros comenzaban a escribir lo que para ellos se convertiría en una gran noticia si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, los invitados comenzaban a salir de la iglesia supuestamente para esperar a los novios desde la entrada & la novia, ella estaba aun mas desesperada, se preguntaba que pasaba desde la Limosina que estaba en la calle frente a la iglesia.**

**El señor y la señora Anderson calmaban desde adentro a los invitados, -El trafico de esta ciudad es de locos- decía el señor Anderson a un grupo de invitados cuando de pronto se abrió de un tirón la gran puerta de la iglesia y una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco se hacía presente caminando de una manera rápida que más bien parecía correr por el pasillo de la iglesia hasta llegar con los padres del novio; una mujer la seguía a paso mas lento desde atrás, era su madre.**

**-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, por que aun no llega?- Pregunto la novia entre unas cuantas lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de su rostro**

**-Tranquila cariño- decía la mujer que estaba atrás de ella mientras tocaba su hombro para darle ánimos**

**-No me pidas que me calme- Respondió la novia casi gritando, estaba muy exaltada y desesperada. –Yo sabia que esto pasaría, esto es un asco- Explico a los padres de el ahora extraviado novio.**

**-Cálmate Clarisse, el vendrá- respondió el señor Anderson –Ahora regresa al auto que tenemos que hacer esto como se debe- repitió calmado y conteniendo cualquier emoción como si quisiera hacer creer que ahí no pasaba nada.**

**-Usted y yo sabemos que esto es una farsa, su hijo no me ama, yo no lo amo y ustedes nunca lo han aceptado- dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar no sin antes gritar desde donde estaba –espero algún dia se den cuenta de todo el daño que nos hicieron a los dos…- **

**Dicho esto el celular del señor Anderson sonó trayendo consigo un mensaje de texto con numero desconocido: **_**''Tu y yo sabemos bien que esto no funcionara, perdón papa por no poder ser lo que querías… ni siquiera yo se aun lo que quiero, por eso iré a buscarlo. Lo siento- B''**_

**Creerán que es demasiado drama por solo una boda cancelada, un novio fugitivo y todo lo anterior, pero cada una de estas situaciones esconden algo, pero será mejor empezar por respondernos el ¿Dónde esta el novio o mejor aun Que le paso a Blaine Anderson?**


	2. Capitulo 1

Nota de autor Oh por dios, no lo puedo creer... MIL GRACIAS a todos.  
>Cuando publique el prologo jamas pense que en 24 horas ya tendria comentarios y muy buenos. se los agradesco a todos y a cada uno, espero no defraudarlos y prometo actualizar lo mas que pueda.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Ni glee ni los personajes que a continuación se presentan me pertenecen (lamentablemente)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?<strong>

**FLASHBACK antes de la boda**

**El dia comenzaba, el soy ya había salido y el despertador sonaba como loco en la habitación de Blaine Anderson, un joven de 25 años con un futuro prometedor en la rama de finanzas tal y como su padre lo habia planeado, pero bueno eso es aparte, Blaine recién despertaba, salió de su cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y antes de entrar se miro en el espejo.**

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos. El ruido del agua cayendo le recordó lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente se desvistió y entro a la regadera, dejando caer un poco el estrés entre el agua fría que al momento caía sobre su bien formado cuerpo.**

**Blaine no sabía que hacer, ya era un hombre y aun seguía las ordenes de su padre, aun no sabía quien era el, simplemente para el aun no era nada, porque nadie sabía lo que el era en realidad.**

**Pasaron unos minutos de relajación, cuando Blaine salía ya de la regadera, envuelto en una toalla color blanco con rumbo de nuevo hacia el espejo**

**-No puedo hacerlo- Se dijo así mismo como respuesta tal vez a la pregunta que había hecho con anterioridad, sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se vistió de manera informal y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.**

**Eran las diez de la mañana, Después de una larga charla sobre el vendito futuro con su padre y de un desayuno familiar el chico tomo camino de regreso a su habitación, ya adentro tomo de su closet una mochila color rojo y se dispuso a guardar solo lo necesario según el, unas cuantas mudas de ropa que combinaran a la perfección y un par de zapatos que eran sus favoritos; Cerro su mochila y regreso a su closet, ahora mirando hacia la parte de arriba, donde se encontraba una de sus posesiones mas amadas, su gran amiga, su compañera en su destino… su guitarra. **

**Después de un momento de reflexionar aun mas Blaine fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a su puerta.**

**-¡Un momento!- Respondió nervioso mientras tomaba la mochila y la ponía debajo de su cama, justo a tiempo por cierto puesto que Albert su padre se apresuraba a entrar a su cuarto sin esperar ni siquiera la autorización de su hijo.**

**-¿Qué pasa padre?- Pregunto Blaine nervioso a lo que su padre no respondió, solo siguió observando el cuarto como era su costumbre.**

**-Pues tu madre… ella quería saber si ya estabas listo, pero veo que aun no lo estas.- Respondió Albert molesto pues su hijo no estaba haciendo lo que debería. –Date cuenta la hora que es Blaine y tu aun no te has puesto tu traje, esto no es un juego hijo- el traje de Blaine aun colgaba afuera del closet lo cual estresaba a Albert puesto que quería que todo saliera a la perfección.**

**Blaine tartamudeo un poco antes de responder algo lógico –Aun hay tiempo, no voy a tardarme mucho- El joven de ojos miel miraba a su padre tratando de convencerlo para que saliera de su cuarto.**

**-Blaine, hijo en este caso lo que tienes que hacer es ganarle al tiempo- afirmo Albert tomando del hombro a su hijo y dándole unas palmadas –no queremos que Clarisse llegue antes que tu ¿o si?, eso no es lo correcto- Dicho esto ultimo Albert solto a su hijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta –te esperamos abajo, no tardes- abrió la puerta pero antes Blaine lo interrumpió…**

**-¡espera!- inquirió Blaine –no se preocupen, yo puedo irme en mi auto, asi no me tienen que esperar, además quiero irme solo… tengo que pensar algunas cosas- Respondió Blaine aun examinando su respuesta.**

**-Esta bien, pero no tardes, le diré a tu madre- afirmo Albert haciendo que el corazón de Blaine se calmara un poco. –y péinate ese cabello al menos, recuerda que vas a una boda y no es el peinado correcto- dicho eso Albert salió de la habitación.**

**-por eso no voy a la boda- dijo Blaine para si mismo y continuo con sus planes de escape o de simple libertad.**

**Blaine volvió a tomar sus cosas, las puso sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana que tenia una vista perfecta hacia la entrada; donde vería cuando sus padres salieran.**

**-Ya salgan- pensó Blaine con la mirada fija en la ventana, hasta que vio alejarse a un auto negro ultimo modelo, era el de sus padres.**

**Al haberse ido ya sus padres Blaine tomo su mochila, su guitarra y de uno de los cajones de los costados de su cama tomo el dinero que tenia en efectivo puesto que no podría ya usas su tarjeta de crédito sin ser rastreado por su padre.**

**Salio rápido de su cuarto para recorrer un largo pasillo hasta las escaleras, cuando de pronto un sonido lo espanto hasta que noto que ese ruido provenía de su celular, asi que lo tomo y contesto sin mirar quien era el que lo llamaba.**

**-¿Bueno?- Pregunto Blaine **

**_-Mejor Amigo ¿Nervioso?-_**** pregunto una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono, lo que provoco que Blaine se sobresaltara pues ella era a la ultima persona que imaginaba que lo llamaría en ese momento.**

**- ¡Clarisse!- Dijo el ojimiel nervioso.**

**-_si soy yo tontito… solo quería….- _escuch_o _suspirar a la mujer por la línea_ –quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres muy valiente Anderson-_**

**En ese instante, tan solo con escuchar la voz de Clarisse animándolo y diciéndole todo lo anterior hizo sentir a Blaine como un completo cobarde. Se sentia la peor persona del planeta, sabía que ella no se merecía todo lo que pasaba, al final los dos eran víctimas de lo que se suponía era correcto para sus familias.**

**-Clarisse… yo…- Blaine no podía formular una oración completa, sentia que su boca no emitía las palabras que su cerebro le ordenaba, tartamudeaba y solo quería que la llamada terminara.**

**-Nos vemos en unas horas- interrumpió Clarisse –Te prometo que todo saldrá bien-**

**-Lo siento, Te quiero- Apenas alcanzo a decir el moreno cuando Clarisse ya estaba finalizando la llamada.**

**Clarisse Mo****ntgomery en verdad era una gran mujer, era bella, inteligente, comprensiva y sobre todas las cosas era la mejor amiga de Blaine, desde que tenia memoria el moreno la conocía; Jugaban juntos desde pequeños y siempre estaban juntos al punto de que Blaine prefería jugar con ella que con los niños del vecindario, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo creer a sus padres que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre…. ¡Oh gran error! Porque Blaine & Clarisse siempre se vieron como hermanos y eso era todo, Clarisse conocía perfectamente a Blaine y el la conocía a ella. Solo arruinaron una hermosa amistad con esa estúpida idea.**

**-Perdóname- Dijo Blaine para si mismo mientras se sentaba en la escalera mirando su teléfono, pensando que era lo correcto, que era lo mejor.**

**''No me voy a casar con mi mejor amiga'' Pensó Blaine cuando intento llamar a Clarisse para decirle lo que pasaba, pero ella ya no contesto, solo el sonido de su voz grabado en una contestadora. ''Clari, perdóname, esto no esta bien… eres mi hermana, no puedo casarme con mi hermana'' –dijo en todo irónico ''me voy a buscar lo que aquí no me han dejado encontrar… a mi mismo'' **

**Finalizo la llamada y apago su celular, lo miro por última vez y lo aventó desde donde estaba por las escaleras viendo como se partía en pedazos cuando habia llegado al suelo.**

**-Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás- se respondió mientras tomaba de nuevo sus cosas y salía de su casa, rumbo a quien sabe dónde. te voy a encontrar Adam- **

**Ahora, después de saber que Blaine era completamente infeliz y mas aun por el horror que le obligaban hacer al casarse sin amor, nos queda solo una pregunta mas antes de aventurarnos con el moreno de hermosos ojos miel: ¿Cuál fue esa razón? ¿Qué o quién lo izo ver que el mundo estaba mas haya de decir si a todo lo que su padre le pedía? **

**La pregunta aquí es quien es ese tal Adam… Adam Morris? **


	3. Capitulo 2

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores que me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque sea un completo desastre, espero les siga gustando esta historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.

**Prometo publicar el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, por ahora no podre pues estoy en examenes e_e' **

**Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi :'D**

**Disclaimer: **Ni glee ni los personajes que aqui se mencionan me pertenecen (lamentablemente)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Viejos amigos<strong>

**Blaine se fue de su casa, dejo casi todas sus cosas y se prometió jamás regresar a ese lugar o por lo menos no solo. Se subió a su auto y escuchando toda la música que pudo condujo por horas sin detenerse ni un momento.**

**Después de casi diez horas de manejar sin descansar por fin el moreno llego a su destino, ya era muy tarde, la noche ya había caído asi que solo siguió manejando hasta llegar a un bar donde podía cenar puesto que el conocía perfectamente el lugar a donde habia llegado, era su casa… Westerville Ohio.**

**POV Blaine**

**Me siento terriblemente mal, no se por qué rayos le di mi vida a mi padre, ahora no se que hacer con ella… con esta vida que parece estar regresando a mi pero que no se cómo usarla.**

**Ya me imagino la cara de mi padre, seguramente contrato a medio servicio secreto para buscarme por todo Nueva York, que pena que no me va a encontrar, porque se que aunque no estoy haciendo nada malo me tengo que esconder de el… por lo menos ahora que estoy aquí intentando vivir.**

**Pasan de las diez de la noche, y no he comido nada desde que Sali de la casa de mis padres, creo que será mejor entrar de una vez a ese bar y comer algo. **

**-Buenas noches- Digo después de entrar al pequeño local y sentarme en la barra donde estaba una joven que supongo es la mesera.**

**-Buenas noches guapo, ¿Qué vas a pedir?- Pregunta amablemente la chica. Ella es morena, alta con el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, creo que tiene la misma edad que yo y ¿ganas de coquetearme?**

**-¿Santana?- Pregunto asombrado, en un principio no la reconoci, incluso crei que quería coquetear, pero no.**

**-Tanto cambie que ya no me reconoces Hobbit- Me respondio sonriendo y abrasándome. valla sorpresa que me lleve esta noche encontrándomela aquí.**

**-Bueno… ¿Tu que haces aquí?-**

**-Ya ves- Responde ella bajando la mirada –Me expulsaron de la universidad y pues… supongo que eso no era para mi- responde con una mueca en la cara para después volver a sonreir -¿Qué haces tu aquí?-**

**-Pues, es una larga historia, solo te dire que estoy buscando a alguien- Respondí devolviendo la sonrisa **

**-¿Qué te parece si comes algo, yo invito y nos ponemos al dia con lo que nos ha pasado estos años?- Pregunto la morena y al segundo acepte, en verdad necesitaba una amiga con quien contar, y que mejor ella.**

**Fin POV Blaine**

**Blaine Anderson conocía muy Bien a Santana, ellos eran amigos desde la secundaria cuando participaban en diferentes Clubs glee, el moreno cantaba con el coro de la preparatoria de Westerville y la latina con la de Lima; Ambos competían entre si, pero eso no impidió que una gran amistad creciera entre ellos durante esos años. Blaine ayudo mucho a Santana cuando ella confeso a sus padres que era Lesbiana, le dio el apoyo que ellos no le dieron, y la fuerza para aceptarse a si misma.**

**Después de todo, los años no atacaron en lo absoluto a la amistad de Blaine y Santana, es mas, se veían como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Después de cenar y de cerrar el bar mucho mas temprano de lo normal, Blaine y Santana se quedaron dentro del local conversando muy animosamente.**

**-Que recuerdos ¿No?- Pregunto la latina refiriéndose a los años de ambos en la escuela.**

**-Ni que lo digas… - Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa –Ahora si, ya no le des vueltas al asunto, ¿dime que paso contigo mujer?- **

**-Pues…- Santana dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar con la historia que tenía guardada desde hace un par de años. –Viví unos años en los Ángeles con Brittany, pero no funciono y un dia simplemente me dejo… Después de eso vendí el departamento, sabes, ya no quería saber nada de ella ni de California asi que regrese aquí, compre el Bar y ahora este es mi hogar.- Finalizo Santana con un par de lagrimas cayendo hacia sus mejillas, las cuales Blaine limpio y enseguida la abraso.**

**-Lo siento mucho Santana-**

**-No te preocupes Hobbit- Explico santana soltándolo y limpiando su rostro –Soy más fuerte que eso.. y mírame ahora, estoy mejor que nunca- Afirmo poniéndose una gran sonrisa en le rostro. –Ahora si, ya hablamos mucho de mi… es tu turno, ¿Qué te trajo de regreso a Ohio Anderson?- **

**Blaine solo suspiro un momento, dio un trago a la cerveza que en ese momento tomaba junto con su amiga y recordó todo lo que había pasado…**

**-Pues, creo que me enamore- Explico el moreno sonriendo –Me iba a casar, no llegue a la boda y me enamore del guitarrista de la banda que iba a tocar en la fiesta de la ahora no boda- **

**Santana solo se limito a cerrar la boca después de todo lo que había escuchado, no podía entender que era lo que Blaine había dicho, en primer lugar por lo rápido que el hablo y en segundo lugar porque… ¿Se enamoro de un hombre?**

**-Espera, espera…. ¿te ibas a casar y no me invitaste?- Santana se notaba indignada, aunque por dentro quería reírse y otras cosas mas.**

**-Acabo de decirte implícitamente que soy gay y te preocupa que no te invite a la boda- Respondió Blaine en tono sarcástico. Ahora se sentia confundido.**

**-Anderson, yo sabía que eres gay desde que te vi con tu uniforme azul la primera vez, ¿entiendes?- respondió Santana completamente segura de lo que decía, sonriendo nuevamente –Mi gay-dar me lo dijo-**

**-¿Tu que?- Pregunto Blaine confundido**

**-Mi radar… mi… Olvídalo- Explico ella perdiendo el hilo de la conversación –Y dime ahora…. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Es de Lima o de Westerville?- Inquirió la latina con mucho interés, ahora quería saber quien era el hombre que había echo que su amigo por fin saliera del closet o por lo menos que aceptara su homosexualidad.**

**-Su nombre es Adam Morris, Vive en Westerville … ¿lo conoces?- Cuestiono Blaine al notar que el rostro de su amiga cambiaba al escuchar el nombre de Adam.**

**-El… canta en el Bar los fines de semana Blaine- Replico Santana sin muchas ganas de contarle toda la historia que ella conocía de Adam.**

**-Algo me ocultas, te conozco- Afirmo Blaine**

**-¿Cómo lo conociste? Cuestiono Santana antes de que Blaine comenzara un interrogatorio, ella quería hacer las preguntas primero.**

**-El iba a cantar en mi boda, lo conocí durante los ensayos- respondió Blaine dejando salir un gran suspiro de su parte –Después nos hicimos amigos, el me entendía, sabia que ni Clarisse ni yo nos queríamos casar y pues el me hizo sentir algo que jamás habia sentido….amor-**

**-Oh por dios Kurt….- Alcanzo a decir en un susurro la latina mientras veía como su amigo volaba entre las nubes recordando a aquel muchacho**

**Nuevas preguntas se formulan después de todo…. ¿Qué oculta Santana? ¿Qué tiene de malo Adam que preocupa tanto a la latina? ¿Acaso Blaine si esta enamorado o es solo que no conoce el amor? ….. ¿Kurt?**

…**..Continuara….. **


	4. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui les dejo la tercera entrega de mi fic, espero les guste :D

**y mil gracias por sus comentarios! n_n'**

**Disclaimer: **Ni glee ni los personajes que aquí se mencionan me pertenecen!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Mi primer dia.<strong>

**Extrañamente después de que Santana escuchara el nombre de Adam provenir de los labios de su amigo no dudo ni un minuto en cambiar la conversación que en ese momento tenían, ahora ambos regresaban el tiempo y recordaban cuando eran adolescentes y todo era diferente.**

**-Tu tienes algo Anderson- Dijo Santana mientras recogía las botellas de cerveza que habían tomado y veía como Blaine se paseaba por el Bar con la mirada perdida.**

**-Lo mismo digo compañera- Respondio el moreno sin mirarla aun –¿Crees que no me di cuenta como me cambiaste el tema tan rápido cuando te hable de Adam?- Inquirió Blaine buscando la mirada de su amiga**

**-Son ideas tuyas Anderson, se nota que estas muy cansado por eso la paranoia.- Dijo la latina excusando su comportamiento con el evidente cansancio de su amigo -¿Tienes donde dormir esta noche, o lo que queda de ella?- Pregunto evadiendo nuevamente a su amigo y mirando el reloj, notando que ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana.**

**-Pues no habia pensado aun en eso… creo que…- dijo Blaine pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por su amiga.**

**-No se diga mas, dormirás aquí conmigo esta noche- **

**-¿En el bar?-**

**-mi casa esta atrás- respondió Santana mostrándole a Blaine una puerta de color negro que se situaba en la parte de atrás de la barra. –Dormiras en el sofá Hobitt, no tienes tanta suerte- dijo la mujer bromeando.**

**-Ja ja- Respondió Blaine sarcásticamente –Espero y mañana si respondas alguna de mis preguntas- **

**-No será necesario Anderson- Dijo Santana mientras abría esa puerta y entraba a su casa con Blaine siguiéndola.**

**Santana estaba haciendo lo que más odiaba en el mundo… mentir.**

**Santana no mentía, con el pasar de los años ella había aprendido la lección y el mentir ya no le satisfacía porque sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad siempre salía a la luz; Pero al ver a Blaine así como estaba, la hizo caer de nuevo en el juego y no decirle toda la verdad, que es lo mismo que mentir.**

**Santana López fácilmente podía responder TODAS las preguntas de Blaine, ella sabia quien era Adam Morris, podía decirle donde estaba y que lo veía casi toda la semana pues el era su empleado, pero… también sabia que Adam no era una buena persona por mas que aparentara, porque una buena persona no hace lo que Santana sabia que Adam estaba haciendo al jugar con Blaine y con alguien mas.**

**ADEMÁS Blaine no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, el adolescente con sueños e ilusiones que ella había conocido ya no estaba. Solo era plástico y un prototipo nada real de el. A Blaine lo había consumido la vida arreglada que su padre le obligo a tener, no tenía nada, lo veía en sus ojos, al igual que veía como el estaba tan ilusionado con Adam como si no conociera a nadie más en el mundo y eso asustaba a Santana pues no quería que su amigo sufriera y terminada peor que como se encontraba ahora; Por eso no podía dejar que el moreno siguiera haciéndose ilusiones, ella no tenía el corazón para decirle a Blaine eso que ella sabía, pero si podía hacer que Blaine lo viera con sus propios ojos y así conociera la verdadera cara de Adam.**

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente, pasando ya el medio dia era cuando Blaine recién despertaba, en verdad el dia de ayer había sido tan difícil para el que no había podido abrir los ojos mas temprano.<strong>

**POV Blaine**

**¿Dónde estaba ese dia? Recién despierto y no recuerdo muy bien el porqué de mi estadía en ese sofá, viendo hacia un lugar desconocido. Perdido en mis pensamientos puedo ver otra vez las imágenes de todo lo que paso ayer; me escape de la casa de mis padres y conduje diez horas en búsqueda de un desconocido al que supuestamente amo, ¿Raro no? pero esto que ahora me esta pasando es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que me haya sucedido en los últimos cinco años, porque sea un error o lo correcto… estoy haciendo al fin lo que quiero ¿O no? ¡Estoy en verdad confundido!**

**-Buenos días Hobbit, hasta que te amanece- Santana interrumpe mis pensamientos con un poco de su ironía matutina. **

**-Buenos días- Respondo aun con mucho sueño –Perdón por despertarme a esta hora-**

**-No te preocupes, yo también me acabo de despertar- responde ella sonriendo. –Porque no te das un baño y después vamos a comer algo-**

**-No te preocupes, ya has hecho mucho por mi y ya no quiero causarte mas molestias, me ire a un hotel o algo no se- respondo dudando un poco.**

**-¿Y con que dinero Anderson?- Pregunta ella con un gesto de suficiencia**

**-Tengo dinero para sobrevivir por lo menos hasta que encuentre trabajo, no te preocupes-**

**-Bueno- responde ella y se queda pensando un momento. –Pero sería un desperdicio de dinero quedarte en un hotel- Ahora parece que se esta formulando un plan en su cabeza –Porque no trabajas aquí conmigo ¿Aun cantas como hace unos años cierto?-**

**-¿Quieres que cante aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido, nunca se me ocurrió que yo podría trabajar ahí con ella.**

**-¿Tienes un mejor plan? Trabajas conmigo, haces lo que se que mas amas en el mundo y…. me haces compañía- dicho lo ultimo comprendí todo, aun no le gustaba estar sola. –eres de los pocos y verdaderos amigos que tengo en Ohio, entonces ¿si?- replica sonriendo intentando convencerme, la verdad lo va a lograr pues ella dijo algo anoche que me hace querer estar ahí.**

**-Acepto- respondo instantáneamente. –pero dejame pagarte por dormir en tu sofá- Bromeo**

**-Si claro Anderson- **

**Después del almuerzo pasamos la tarde arreglando lo necesario para abrir el local puesto que según tengo entendido ''All Night'' como se llama el lugar esta abierto desde las 5 de la tarde hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada y según mi nueva jefa yo voy a ser el último en presentarme a cantar, así que me queda mucho tiempo para esperar.**

**-Saldré un momento a caminar- Santana estaba adentro del lugar limpiando la barra cuando supongo que escucho lo que yo le decía. **

**Salí del lugar con el único motivo de esperar encontrarme con Adam, si bien tenia entendido el cantaba en ''All night'' y quería sorprenderlo si lo veía pasar por aquella calle.**

**Fin POV Blaine**

**Valla que Blaine estaba ilusionado. ¿Cómo alguien se puede enamorar de una persona solo con verla menos de una semana? ¿Un beso significaba tanto para Blaine que ahora mismo parecía un adolescente enamorado esperando encontrarse al ''amor de su vida? Pues el se sentia asi y no lo podía negar ni ocultar.**

**Blaine tarareaba la canción que según el era perfecta para cantar esa noche, mientras hacia un recuento de las cosas que le faltaban… entre las que estaban un celular y una plumilla nueva para su guitarra cuando escucho unas voces acercándose a donde el estaba, no presto mucha atención al principio hasta que ¡Si! escucho el nombre de la persona a la que esperaba. Era el….**

**Desde donde estaba pudo ver como dos hombres caminaban con rumbo hacia ''All night'' o bueno eso supuso el hasta que los vio detenerse a unos metros del local donde se abrasaron y se dieron un largo y asfixiante beso. ''Entonces no es el Adam que yo conozco, porque Adam es soltero ¿No?'' Se pregunto Blaine mientras veía esa escena. después de unos momentos se separaron y Blaine pudo ver el rostro de uno de los chicos, era un joven delgado con cabello castaño y según alcanzaba a ver tenia la piel muy clara, como porcelana fina perfectamente cuidada.**

''**Al parecer ese chico tiene suerte'' Pensó Blaine mientras seguía viendo la escena, hasta que por fin pudo ver el rostro del otro chico que para su sorpresa conocía; Un joven alto, delgado pero marcado del cuerpo, Cabello largo negro que pasaba por sus orejas hasta la mitad de su cuello, piel clara y ojos azules. Ese era el, ¿Adam? si, lamentablemente si.**

**Blaine siguió mirando sin moverse de su lugar, veía claramente todo pero aun no lo podía creer, aun no entendía que pasaba, se sentia mareado, confundido, desilusionado…. perdido.**

**Espero hasta que efectivamente ambos chicos entraran al bar para correr lo más lejos que pudo de ahí, pero sus pies no se movían, no le respondían…. así que se tiro al piso mientras de sus ojos caían las primeras lagrimas de dolor que en ese momento tenia.**

**-¿Lo viste cierto?- Escucho una voz y sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado**

**-¿Lo sabías?- Pregunto limpiándose los ojos.**

**-Si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que pasara lo que esta pasando ahora- respondió Santana tomando el hombro de su amigo quien de inmediato se separo de ahí y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir su camino. –Sabes que no estás bien Blaine, el amor es más complejo que lo que tú crees, perdóname por no decirte que Adam tiene novio, pero entiéndeme…-**

**-¿Entenderte que?- Blaine estaba dolido, su única amiga en ese momento le había mentido y no sabía por que. **

**-Que tu y Kurt son mis amigos, que los dos son parte del juego de ese niño inmaduro… que tenía miedo de lastimarte- **

**¿Kurt?- Pregunto Blaine aun sin comprender nada.**

**-mira Anderson, no soy de andar con rodeos asi que ahí va la historia- Explico Santana repentinamente cambiando el tono de su voz –Adam te engaño, no se qué te dijo o que hizo contigo para que de buenas a primeras aceptaras que eres gay pero las cosas son asi, el sale con Kurt y estoy casi segura que no es exactamente el hombre más fiel del mundo. Perdóname por no decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, sabes que no estás bien, no quería lastimarte más- Explico santana tomando la mano de su amigo y viendo como seguían saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos.**

**-El me mintió… o yo soy muy estúpido- se reprocho Blaine al sentir como el peso de las palabras de su amiga le caían por la espalda. –No puedo creer que deje todo por el-**

**-¡Hey!- Exclamo su amiga –Lo que tenias en nueva york no era vida Anderson, dejaste todo por una mala razón, pero al final dejaste de ser el títere de tu papa y eso a pesar de todo es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, no dejes que nadie mas juegue contigo… ¡Coraje Anderson!- Finalizo su amiga antes de darle un fuerte abraso a el.**

**Algo era seguro, Adam no era una buena persona, y ni siquiera he hablado mucho de el, ¿Que mas nos tiene preparado ese tipo con aires de estrella de rock que solo canta por las noches en un bar? ¡Eso ni yo lo se!**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Kurt en esto?, ¿También tiene culpa o es una víctima más?, ¿Victimas de qué?**

**Bueno si, las personas mienten, pero Adam era inteligente y el sabia que Blaine se sentia perdido y el quería jugar un rato así que eso fue lo que hizo, aunque no contaba ni cuenta con la idea de saber que Blaine Anderson esta cruzando la calle, tal vez ahora mas confundido que de costumbre pero ya no con la idea de un amor que ahora sabe no existe asi que… ¿saldrá adelante?**

…**. Continuara….**


End file.
